


An Incredible Journey

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Homeward Bound inspired, Klance is mostly background-ish, Kosmo-centered, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Storms, kosmo is a good dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Kosmo has the BEST life ever. He's got a best friend named Duchess (who is owned by Lance), an AWESOME owner named Keith (who likes Lance) and all the toys and treats he could ever ask for!Yep. It's the best life ever, and now he gets to go to Lance's family's cabin for the weekend and explore the woods! How awesome is that?!





	1. Meet Kosmo, the Bestest Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is still in progress but I want to post it anyway.  
> Please enjoy this while I work on the other parts and (hopefully?????) this will be updated weekly.

_Hi! Welcome to my story. It’s not really all that complicated or special. In fact, it’s kind of just… normal. See, I live here in this house in this quiet little neighborhood. I’ve only lived here a year, but I can’t imagine anywhere else I’d rather be._

 

_That? Oh! That’s Keith! He’s really nice. He took me in when I was little and helped care for me._   
_Me? Oh. I should introduce myself._

 

_My name’s Kosmo._

 

 

“Kosmo!” Keith smiled, leaning down, whistling. From the other side of the yard, rolling off from his back and to his stomach, tail wagging excitedly, a pyrenees with brown coloring and nearly black ears let his tongue flop out. He scrambled up to his feet and bolted forward. Keith only had a moment to brace himself before he had an armful of excited pup and was thrown on his back.

He laughed, Kosmo licking at his face. “Good boy!” he said, hands coming up and rubbing his fur. “Who's a good boy?”

 

_“I am! I am the goodest boy!”_

 

“Who’s a good boy?”

_“ME!”_

“You are! Yes you are!”

_“I knew it! I am the bestest, most goodest boy ever!”_

 

Keith laughed, managing to sit up and wrapped his arms around the dog, hugging him close. “Good boy! Ready for a walk?”

 

_“I was BORN ready for walks!”_

 

Kosmo took off, Keith grunting as his paws hit his stomach, and bounded inside. Keith laughed as he rolled onto his knees, standing up and followed his canine companion inside.

 

One clip around the dark navy-blue collar, Keith pulling on his shoes and Kosmo was practically dancing at the door.  
 _“Open the door open the door open the door open the door! Come on!”_

 

The door opened and Keith gave out a yelp when Kosmo pulled forward, trying to take Keith’s arm with him. “Slow down!” he said, laughing as he tugged back, managing to close and lock the door behind them. The two were then off, Keith jogging down the sidewalk as Kosmo bounded beside him.

 

 

_See? What I tell you? Pretty normal life. Keith comes home from work and we go on a walk. I get to smell everything in town and Keith gets that fresh air he needs. He’s a growing young man, after all!_

_That’s what his brother says, anyway._

 

Kosmo perked, barking as he pulled forward, nearly dragging his owner behind him.

 

_Oh, there’s one more thing that I enjoy about these walks._

 

“Kosmo! Slow down! Easy, boy!” Keith strained to try and keep up with his pet. “Heel!”

 

_“Duchess!”_

 

The pure white cat that was lounging on a fence turned her head, staring down at the pyrenees. Her eyes a bright, sapphire blue and an elegant blue collar around her neck.

_“Oh, goody. You’re back.”_

_“You miss me?”_

_“Oh yes. I was just lounging here in the peace and quiet just wishing that an annoying and loud mutt would show up.”_

 

_“Don’t be so mean!”_

Kosmo huffed and barked once up at the sarcastic cat.

 

_“Oh, come on, you know I don't mean it.”_ The cat stretched, sitting up and began to lick at her paw. _“Why do you keep coming by here?”_

_“Because Keith likes showing up here.”_ Kosmo turned his head, seeing Keith, red faced, staring at the house, twisting the dog’s leash nervously. _“See? He’s so excited!”_

_“I wouldn’t call that excited.”_ Duchess sighed, standing up. _“Besides, Lance doesn’t like when you show up, pup.”_

_“Why? I love Lance!”_

 

At that moment the door opened, Keith quickly turning his head and tugging at Kosmo’s leash. “Come on, boy.” he whispered, “Let’s go.”

 

Kosmo did not go. Kosmo surged forward, yanking himself free from his human and bounded over to the person who was stepping out onto the porch. A short cry, and loud yell of “Kosmo, no!” and the pyrenees had used tackle. It’s super effective.

 

Kosmo then used lick.

“Yuck! No! Get off!” Lance squirmed, huffing as he shoved at the wide load of dog on top of him. “Down!”

A critical hit.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Keith showed up, arms coming around his dog’s chest and grunted as he struggled, managing to haul the pooch off the other man. “I’m so sorry Lance!” Keith frowned, holding out a hand. “Are, are you okay?”

 

Lance glared, looking at the offending hand before pushing himself up, wiping at his face. “Why do you always bring your dog here?”

“I just walk! Kosmo likes coming by.” Keith felt his shoulders tense up, Kosmo looked between the two before he began to slowly walk around them.

 

_“What are you doing?”_ Duchess looked on from the fence.  
 _“Helping.”_ Kosmo replied, making another loop around the two men. He had just enough lead for one more…

“Kosmo?”  
“What the?”

 

Oh well. Kosmo woofed and moved forward, causing the two men to yelp in surprise as they were knocked forward into each other, hands reaching out to steady themselves. Kosmo looked over, tail wagging as he watched Keith’s face burn red and Lance’s face slowly starting to mimic the shade.

 

Keith always talked about Lance. Always talked about how pretty he was and how blue his eyes were.

 

Kosmo wagged his tail excitedly as he saw the two men continue to look at each other.

 

_“You’re welcome, Keith.”_

_“You think he’s pleased with that?”_

_“Well, yeah.”_ Kosmo looked over to Duchess, who had jumped off the fence and came over to sit beside him. _“He’s always talking about being wrapped up with Lance.”_

 

_“I can tell you this, right now, that is not what he means.”_ Duchess’s tail twitched and she meowed, loudly. The sound made the two men startle back into reality and Lance squirmed.

“Keith!”

“I’m sorry!” Keith struggled, trying to reach down to untangle them. Lance gave a sound as Keith had to bend his knees awkwardly in order to reach the leash, putting them in a rather provocative position. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

 

It took a bit, but he managed to untangle the leash from around their legs and Keith frowned, looking down to his pet. “Naughty.” he scolded.  
Kosmo’s tail had yet to stop wagging.

_“He just called you naughty.”_ Duchess spoke, turning towards the larger animal.   
_“I can tell he’s secretly pleased. I’m going to get so many treats when I get home!”_

_“Kosmo, tell me. What’s it like to live in your own little world?”_ The cat was scooped up by tan arms, Lance cuddling his cat close.

“There’s my pretty kitty.” he cooed, scratching under her chin. “Were you enjoying your day before this big dog showed up?”

_“It was pretty good while it was quiet.”_ Duchess’s tail twitched as she curled it around herself. _“But I do have to admit, it’s always enjoyable to see him interact with you.”_

“Yes, I know. He’d probably barrel you over, huh?”

 

“Kosmo wouldn’t!”

_“I wouldn’t!”_

Lance looked over, given an even stare to the other boy. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “That’s not around here terrorizing me or my cat?”

 

Keith glared, huffing as he tugged on Kosmo’s leash. “Come on, boy.” he muttered, turning to walk down the driveway.

_“Bye, Duchess!!”_

_“Goodbye, Kosmo. I will remember you fondly in therapy.”_

 

_Duchess is a good cat. That’s why she’s my best friend. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her._   
_Or for Keith._

 

Keith sighed, leading the pooch back home. He looked down to the pyrenees, smiling softly as he reached down to pat his head.  
“Nice try, Kosmo.” he murmured, “But Lance isn’t going to fall for me if you keep causing mischief like that.” he glanced ahead, seeing their house just down the road. “I don’t think he’s ever going to like me.”

 

_“Don’t worry. I like you.”_ Kosmo barked, wagging his tail. Keith smiled down to him, laughing softly.   
“How about I get you one of your cookies when we get home?”

 

_“Cookies!!”_ Kosmo was off like an instant, dragging a laughing Keith behind him all the way back home.

 

_My life is pretty great. I have a good human, a best friend and cookies!_

_Everything is pretty much perfect._


	2. Car Ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is having a get-together at his family's cabin for the weekend. Keith is nervous, Kosmo just likes car rides!

_The tiny one was here. Pidge. That's her name._  
_Weird name for a human, but most humans had weird names._

 

“Come on! It'll be fun!” Pidge sat on the ground, playing tug-of-war with Kosmo. Kosmo was absolutely winning. He always won this game!

“I don't know.” Keith frowned, eyes downcast as he did the dishes. “Lance is going to be there?”

“Uh, doi.” Pidge rolled her eyes, “It’s his family’s cabin, after all.” She watched her friend a moment. “Is he still being stubborn?”

“He doesn’t like me.”  
“What happened between you two was a year ago.”  
“I know.”  
“You apologized.”  
“I know.”  
“Six times.”  
“ _I know_!” Keith groaned, turning off the water and dried his hands. “It was an accident, anyway!”

“You have the worst luck, Keith.” Pidge let go of the tug toy, Kosmo excitedly shaking it around before racing off. _Victory is mine!!!!_ “You first meet Lance, fall head over heels and then promptly piss him off in the span of three hours.”

 

Keith flopped down beside his friend, burying his face in his hands. Pidge took pity and gave him a pat on his back.

 

Kosmo returned, tail wagging as he dropped the slobbery toy in Keith’s lap, before promptly licking at his face.  
“I’m not going to lick your face.” Pidge’s deadpan response finally pulled a laugh out of her friend as Keith began to pet his dog. “Come on. It won’t just be Lance, anyway. You’ll have me there! And Hunk’s going to be there!” She nudged her friend’s shoulder, “I bet you he’ll make his stew!”

 

“He does make a really good stew.” Keith’s smile softened as he watched Kosmo stretch. “I’ll have to bring Kosmo, though.”

“Huh?”

“Adam’s allergic to dogs, remember?” Pidge gave a hum of acknowledgement. “I can’t leave him here for the entire weekend by himself. At best he’ll get out of the yard and cause havoc.”

 

“And worse?”

“Worse, he’ll get out of the yard, cause havoc and get hit by a car.” He reached out a hand, petting his dog, watching as his tail wagged. “I’ll go, but only if I can bring Kosmo along.”

 

“I’m sure Lance won’t care.” Pidge stood up, brushing herself off. “Besides, he brings his cat, so he can’t say anything if you bring Kosmo.” She knelt down and playfully rubbed the fur along the pyrenees’ neck. “He’d just be a big old hypocrite, wouldn’t he? Yes he would!” 

 

_“I don’t know what that word means! But yes!!”_

Kosmo wagged his tail and barked happily. “I’ll talk with Lance. Don’t worry my little Keithy, big sister Pidge will do the dirty work.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got a few years on you.” Keith raised an eyebrow and smiled, laughing when Pidge punched his arm.

“Rude. Be nice to your big sister!”

 

Kosmo caught sight of his tail and barked, beginning to chase and run after it, leaving the friends to their playful bickering.

 

 

 

It was Friday and Lance had agreed. Kosmo could come, but Keith had to clean up any messes the hound made.  
“My family’s cabin is going to look the same as we arrived! No stains of any kind!” he’d said, crossing his arms. Or at least, that’s what Pidge’s imitation of Lance had done.

 

Keith had finished packing and was loading up his old Toyota truck, making sure the doors of the truck cover were sealed tight before he opened the passenger side door. “Kosmo!” he hollered, whistling.

 

 _“CAR RIDE!!!!”_ Kosmo bounded forward, pushing past Keith as he leapt into the passenger seat, tail wagging as he sat down. Keith smiled, giving him a playful ruffle around his neck before closing the door and hurried to the driver’s side.

“Alright, buddy.” he said, taking a deep breath. “We can do this. It’s just the weekend, and we’ll have Pidge and Hunk there.” he slotted his keys and started up the truck. It rumbled awake, a pop song coming to life from the radio. He reached over, adjusting the volume and cranked down the windows. Kosmo’s head immediately was out and they were driving down the road, Keith keeping his phone pulled up with the directions Pidge had sent him.

 

Kosmo sniffed at the air as they drove, smelling moisture and other new and exciting scents in the air. His tail wagged faster. He didn’t know where they were going, but he knew one thing.

It was going to be awesome!

 

 

Keith slowed down when they got into the woods, partially so he didn’t miss the turn that Pidge mentioned, and partially so he didn’t hit any wayward animals that decided to walk in front of him. His mind flashed back to when he was younger, sitting with Shiro as his brother drove them from a fireworks display and an armadillo walked in front of them.

Shiro hadn’t been able to stop in time and the resounding _thunk_ had kept Keith awake that night and he refused to speak to his brother for a few days. At least until Shiro took the twelve year old out for ice cream.

 

 

Soon enough the small dusty road crept up on Keith’s right and he turned. He just had to follow it through and he was relieved that it was the right road when he saw a cabin situated down next to a lake, two vehicles already parked in front. He recognized them as Lance’s Jeep and Hunk’s hatchback that he knew Pidge had hooked a ride in. He rolled up, parking next to Hunk’s car and sighed, turning off the engine. Immediately the rumble of the truck was gone and Keith’s ears burned in the silence. He looked over to Kosmo who was staring out the window intensely and smiled.  
“Ready?”

_“Ready!”_

Keith opened up the driver’s door and stepped out. He laughed when Kosmo bounded forward, jumping out after him and began to sniff around while his owner walked towards the back to gather his bags. He only had two; one had his clothing for the weekend and personal effects, the other had Kosmo’s food, leash and some toys.

 

 _“I know this smell.”_ Kosmo shot his head up, following the scent towards the small cabin. _“Smells like…”_

 

“Keith!” The door burst open and Pidge stood there, smiling and waving. Behind her Hunk stepped out, grinning just as wide. “You made it!”

“Yeah.” Keith smiled, closing up his truck bed and walked up to them, swinging the two bags over his shoulder with a grunt. They weren’t that heavy, but combined they did weigh on him. “It looks nice.”

 

“It is.” Hunk said, laughing as Kosmo sniffed at him. “Hello there, buddy!” The pyrenees barked, accepting the pets before he moved on, sniffing around the cabin. The larger man looked up to the sky and frowned, seeing the grey clouds rolling through, breaking up the beautiful blue sky. “I still think we should have waited until next week. It’s supposed to rain all weekend.”

 

“A little rain never hurt anyone.” Pidge shrugged and Keith nodded.  
“Hunk might have a reason to worry, though.” he said, causing Hunk to light up. “My dad always told me that only sugar melts in the rain. And Hunk is so sweet, he’s bound to be at least sixty-percent sugar.”  
“True, but what about the rest of us?” Keith grinned and shrugged.  
“We’ll be fine. Shit floats.” Hunk’s smile dropped as Pidge howled with laughter.

 

 _“Ah-ha!”_ Kosmo wagged his tail and barked, shooting around the cabin. He faintly heard Keith calling out for him, but the hound wagged his tail faster, soon finding just who he’d been tracking. _“Duchess!!”_

 _“Kosmo? Am I dreaming?”_ The cat stared down at him, eyes wide as her tail slowly swayed behind her. _“I usually dream of cream and fish…”_

 _“Keith’s here, too!”_ Kosmo leaned his head forward, sniffing at his best friend. The cat gently swatted at his nose.

_“I’m aware. Lance hasn’t stopped talking about it.”_

 

“Keith! Your dog is terrorizing my cat!” Lance’s voice shouted and he walked over to the two, frowning. “He needs to leave Duchess alone.”

“Kosmo is the least terrifying dog ever.” Pidge muttered, looking to the two animals. “Besides, it looks like they get along pretty fine.”

Kosmo barked happily, his tail wagging as he bounded over to the tiniest human. She knelt down and playfully pet the pooch.

 

“Whatever.” Lance rolled his eyes and picked up his cat. “He better not tear up the house.”

“Kosmo has an entire woods to romp in.” Keith frowned, staring at Lance. “He’ll burn out his energy and soon as we get him back inside he’ll just pass out.” He walked into the cabin and Kosmo stared out around the woods surrounding them.

 

 _“There are so many trees.”_ Kosmo’s tail began to wag faster. _“I’m going to have so much territory!!”_ With a bark he tore forward, Keith calling out after him.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be fine.” Pidge playfully bumped her hip against Keith’s, “Get inside and I’ll show you your room. Hunk’s making us lunch and later tonight we’re all getting shitfaced and we’re going to MST the fuck out of some cheesy horror movies.”

 

Keith smiled, turning to look at his dog, watching as he romped through the treeline, sniffing and investigating every tree he came across. “Sounds like fun.” Keith turned, following his friend inside.

 

 

Kosmo sniffed around the trees, barking excitedly. He turned his head, following all the new scents he found, his tail wagging so much he thought it might fall off. Can tails fall off butts? Is that possible? Maybe he should ask Duchess if she knew. His head turned and he made his trek back towards the cabin, following the line of his trees easily.

 

The cabin came back into view just as Kosmo felt a single drop of rain hit his snout. He shook his head and bounded forward, barking as he got up to the porch. He continued to bark, jumping up onto the door, until it was opened. He bounded past Lance, who gave out a yelp.

“Keith! Your dog left dirt all over the door!”  
“I’ll clean it up before we leave.” Kosmo followed his owner’s voice, and soon barreled into the boy. Keith laughed, wrapping his arms around his friend, “Well, hello to you too.”

_“I just claimed so many trees!”_

_“Well, aren’t you special?”_ Duchess flicked her tail as she laid on the back of a couch.

 _“Duchess! I actually have a question.”_ Kosmo wagged his tail, _“Do you know if tails can fall off if you wag them too much?”_

 _“Oh, absolutely.”_ Duchess turned her head, looking towards the pooch. _“Why do you think some dogs don’t have tails?”_

 _“I knew it!!”_ Kosmo shook himself off, before bounding over to the couch and jumped up.

 

“Keith!” Lance walked over to the couch, grabbing at the dog’s collar. “Down you mutt! Down!”

“Kosmo! No couch!” Keith scrambled up onto his legs, frowning as he went to help coax the Pyrenees off the couch. It took a bit, but Kosmo finally hopped down and laid contently next to the couch instead.

 

Keith sighed and leaned to sit down next to his pet, rubbing his head. “Don’t go causing so much trouble,” he said, smiling as he watched Kosmo turn onto his back and began to rub the canine's stomach. He glanced over, seeing Lance step away and sighed, lowering his voice. “I’m hoping that at least after this weekend he’ll see me as a friend.”

 _“Oh you poor, sweet, blind child.”_ Duchess looked down to Keith, watching him before he walked away. _“If only you could hear what Lance says.”_

_“He really doesn’t think Lance likes him.”_

_“Humans are dumb like that.”_ the cat yawned and lowered her head. _“They’re lucky they’re cute.”_

 

 _“Duchess? Am I cute?”_ The pyrenees looked up, but his friend was already fast asleep.

 _“I’m adorable.”_ He nodded to himself before he lowered his head and fell asleep himself to the gentle fall of rain starting up outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey, Keith loves pop music and the song playing was Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forecast calls for rain, strong winds and separation.

The day went by normal. Kosmo watched as Keith and his friends ate, drank and laughed. At present, they were all gathered around the television as a black and white movie played. They laughed and howled and nudged at each other, pointing to the screen whenever something humorous happened.  
What it was, Kosmo wasn’t sure.

Humans are just weird sometimes.

 

“Look out! The set is attacking!” Hunk cried and everyone screamed, leaning backwards and laughing hysterically. Keith fumbled, leaning into Pidge who grunted and shoved him off, causing him to topple into Lance. Both boys were already red faced from the alcohol, and they only blushed deeper at the sudden proximity. Lance, however, recovered quickly and, more gently, pushed Keith off him and back into a sitting position. Neither Pidge or Hunk noticed as they continued riffing the movie.

Kosmo let out a huff, Duchess curled up on the arm of the couch also catching sight of the spectacle.  
 _“Humans are weird in their courting rituals.”_ she flicked an ear.  
 _“They are. Why don’t they just do that… face touching thing already?”_

 

The rain outside continued, no one seeming to take much heed to it as they watched and laughed. Kosmo felt his fur stand up on end as he raised his head, turning towards the window.  
 _“Duchess?”_

_“Yeah?”_ The cat looked over, lazily.

_“You hear that?”_ The cat raised her head, ears twitching, her tail’s fur starting to puff out.

_“Yeah.”_

 

Four pairs of alarms blared and Kosmo was up, at the door and barking. The four friends groaned, pausing the movie. Pidge stood up and stretched. “I think Kosmo has the right idea. Potty time!” she said, going over and opening the door. In an instant, Kosmo pushed through on high alert. Duchess slinked out after him, taking to standing on the porch as Kosmo sniffed around the yard.

 

The rain was dying down and everything felt eerie and still and quiet and it wasn’t right. It wasn’t right at all.

 

“Guys!” Hunk was the only one to look at what the Weather Warning was that everyone received. “Guys it says a tornado watch is going on.”

“We’ll be fine.” Lance muttered, “Watches are a dime a dozen.”

“He’s right,” Pidge had returned from the bathroom, adjusting her glasses. “We should be okay. It’s only a watch.”

Keith frowned, turning to look out the open door, seeing Kosmo sniff around the yard before turning his gaze up towards the sky. “The sky does look kind of… bad.” he muttered.

Three things happened at once: Keith took notice of how still and quiet it was outside, a faint siren sounded as all their phones blared again with a new alert, and Kosmo barked and took off into the woods.

_“Kosmo!”_ Duchess jumped down off the porch and hurried after the canine as all the humans inside looked down to their phones.

 

“Shit.” Lance stumbled up to his feet as they saw that the watch had turned into a warning. The sirens blaring outside indicating a tornado had already dropped close to town. “Basement. Basement!”

“Kosmo!” Keith ran over to the front door, feeling a strike of panic. “Kosmo! Here boy!” He looked frantically around the woodline, trying to spot movement.

“Keith!” Pidge grabbed onto his arm. “Come on!”

“Kosmo ran into the woods!” He turned, looking towards Pidge, “Kosmo’s outside still!”

“He’ll be fine!” But it was Lance who had grabbed onto Keith’s other arm and the two hurriedly tugged Keith back, who was struggling to try and go back towards the door, screaming out for his dog.  
Lance looked around and frowned as he let Hunk take over trying to get Keith down into the basement. He realized that Kosmo wasn’t the only missing party member. “Duchess?”

“Lance! Come on!” Hunk turned around, grabbing Lance’s arm. Lance felt numb, like the body that was being pulled down into the safety of the basement wasn’t his. Like he wasn’t there when Hunk closed the door and everyone huddled close together. He wasn’t with them as Pidge took out her phone and brought up the radio, listening to the news as they talked about the tornado touching down just outside their town. In the woods.

Where his and Keith’s pets were still out there.

It wasn’t Lance that was shaking and feeling numb.  
It wasn’t Lance who had reached out and grabbed Keith’s hand, squeezing it for an anchor.  
It wasn’t Keith who was squeezing back as the two silently prayed to anyone that would listen that their pets would be okay.

 

 

Outside, Kosmo was sniffing around the woods. Everything was so quiet but so loud at the same time. It was freaky.  
 _“Kosmo!”_ Duchess’s voice cut through the loud silence and he turned, seeing the white cat jumping over a few fallen branches. _“Kosmo, we should go back.”_

_“Something’s going on, though!”_

_“Yes, and that is exactly why we should be back at the cabin with Lance and Keith. Not out here by ourselves.”_ Her tail was poofed out, her eyes looking around and taking in their surroundings. _“Where are we?”_

Kosmo looked around, finally realizing how far he’d ran. _“I don’t know.”_ His ears lowered as he sniffed at the ground and surrounding trees. _“I don’t smell my trees. Or anyone familiar.”_

_“Kosmo.”_ Duchess groaned as she hopped down and walked closer to her canine friend. _“Please tell me you can get us back.”_

Kosmo sniffed at the ground. He could faintly smell the path he and Duchess had taken, but the scent of the rain made it muddled. _“I can try.”_

 

And he did try. He tried until the stillness of the air was too much. Until the deafening silence was pounding their ears. Something was wrong and they didn’t know what, but they knew they needed to get somewhere else.  
 _“There!”_ Duchess bounded forward towards a small cave. Kosmo hot on her tail and the two slipped inside, pushing up towards the back of the cave as the winds outside grew stronger and more intense.  
It was terrifying but the two friends stuck together, Kosmo wrapping around his friend’s smaller body for protection as outside their sanctuary, the world seemed to be trying to rip itself apart.

 

It felt like both an eternity and only seconds went by, but the winds were gone. The silence was back but it was a calmer one. A gentle silence that came after a bad dream. The two pets stayed close together as they crept out and looked around. Trees were shaken, some pulled over. The ground and leaves were disturbed, thrown around madly. Kosmo spied a small nest that had been tossed, no eggs inside and the dog hoped that meant there were none to begin with.

 

_“Kosmo.”_ Duchess looked around the destroyed woods, _“Kosmo we have to go back to the cabin.”_

_“I don’t know how to get back.”_ the dog admitted, ears low. _“I can’t pick up our scent.”_ He sniffed around the area, but whatever had just happened had flung everything out of whack. Rain, dirt, animals and everything else was in the air, agitated and stirred and Kosmo honestly couldn’t tell which way they’d come from.

_“Didn’t we come from that way?”_ Duchess was looking off towards the south. _“Or, that way….”_ She turned her head, facing north, _“Kosmo we’re lost.”_

_“We can’t just stay here, though.”_ Kosmo continued to smell around the area. _“We gotta find out way back to the cabin.”_

_“But what if we can’t find the cabin?”_ And Kosmo stopped, raising his head and looking around the area. His ears pricked as he listened, trying to use his other senses to make sense of where they were.

_“Then we’ll find our way back home and be there when Lance and Keith come back.”_ he said, firmly.

 

_“This sounds like a terrible plan.”_ the white cat walked over to her friend as the two searched around themselves. _“But I think it’s the only plan we have.”_

 

Kosmo’s tail slowly wagged as he stepped forward, making up his mind on where they needed to go. _“Then let’s get going.”_

 

 

The cabin was okay. Hunk crept up the steps and opened the basement door, everyone relieved that the walls were all still standing. Pidge bounded up the stairs second, leaving Lance and Keith to stumble up after her.  
The tornado hadn’t gotten close to them. They were okay.  
They were okay.

 

“Kosmo,” Keith whispered, his legs moving forward and back towards the front door, still open wide. “Kosmo!” He stopped in the middle of the yard, looking around. The lake was calm, the wind gentle. A few stray bits of rain still fell, the worst of the storm over and passed.

“Kosmo! Here boy!” he whistled out into the woods, hoping his pet was close by. Hoping Kosmo could hear him and would come charging out of the woods, tackling him in a hug.  
But he didn’t. “Kosmo!” He felt his voice crack, breaking with every cry of the pyrenees’s name.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned, seeing Lance. Seeing Lance with a tight face, trying to keep himself collected but worry etched into his eyes. Keith became aware of how erratic he was breathing and took multiple shaky breaths.

“We’ll find them.” Lance said, gripping his shoulder tighter. “We’ll find them.”

 

Keith nodded, swallowing thickly, turning to look out into the woods.

 

They’d find them. They’d bring them home.


	4. Trails and Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to their humans is a lot harder than they thought.  
> Keith isn't coping very well, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh So... remember when I said "weekly updates"?  
> Yeah, since I lost my notes when I was changing computers I uh... am now kind of going at this blind now. I at least remember a few things, but any of the finer details I made? Gone.
> 
> So apologies for this very late update, and advanced apologies for later updates as I try and rewrite them all back down so this doesn't happen again...

Kosmo sniffed around the area as he lead his friend through the woods. He was hoping he could find some kind of familiar scent that would lead them either back to the cabin or maybe the road that Keith had driven down to get there.  
So far, however, he was getting nothing. And that was making him upset.

 _“Kosmo, it’s okay.”_ Duchess spoke to him, stopping close as the dog sat down, whining. _“We’ll get out of here.”_

 _“I can’t smell Keith.”_ Kosmo whimpered, lowering his head to sniff at the ground. He felt dirt go up his nose and sneezed, shaking his head. _“He’s got to be worried about me.”_

 _“We’ll get back to him.”_ the cat’s tail twitched and she purred, rubbing close to her friend.

 _“He’s probably crying, though.”_ Kosmo sniffed more, before he took to laying down. _“He’s only cried once when I got really sick. He wouldn’t stop crying and stayed close to me. I don’t want him to be sad and crying like that again.”_

 _“Kosmo…”_ Duchess purred softly, nuzzling and rubbing against her friend more. _“It’ll be okay.”_

 

Kosmo only whimpered and whined more, but was thankful for his friend being there with him.

 

 

 

“Are you sure this will work?” Keith frowned, arms wrapped tight around himself as he watched Pidge and Hunk move around on the porch.

“I’ve read online that this helps, if nothing else.” Pidge explained, gently spreading out the blanket that Keith had been wrapped up in last night. “We’ve got clothes that have yours and Lance’s scent, so Kosmo and Duchess will smell it and follow the scent.”

 

“Plus we’ve got food and water laid out a bit farther in the woods.” Hunk added, “Barring any animals getting into them, that should also help lead Kosmo and Duchess back.”  
“Plus we have food and water up here, too.” Pidge smiled, placing her hands on her hips. “We just have to be patient and keep looking out for them.”

 

“What if something else gets to the food, though?” Keith asked, before Lance sighed.  
“We do have raccoons that make trouble around here.” he admitted. “Mr. Chubbers is a notorious thief.”

“Mr. Chubbers?” Pidge raised an eyebrow.  
“Fat raccoon, he’s pretty fast for his weight.” The Cuban shrugged, “He’s about the biggest wild animal I’ve seen around here. If Duchess or Kosmo run into him, I’m pretty sure they can handle themselves.”

“So, there’s nothing that could hurt them out there?” Keith asked.  
“Well, there might be some porcupines and skunks?” Lance scrunched up his face. “No wolves, though. Or bears.” Keith slowly began to smile, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

 

“There might be some coyotes out there.” Hunk said, seemingly absentmindedly. “I mean, they’re fairly common? Foxes maybe, but definitely coyotes. It wouldn’t be weird to find them in the area.” He glanced over, feeling himself shrink in on himself at the glare Lance was giving him, and Keith’s crumbling expression.

“Yes, thank you Hunk.” the Cuban hissed, before turning towards Keith, “Hey, they’ll be okay.” He reached over, lightly resting his hand on Keith’s elbow, “They’ll find their way back here. In the meantime, we can still keep going out into the woods and searching. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

 

Keith swallowed thickly, his throat feeling tight and constricted. “Promise?” his voice was soft, and it made Lance’s chest feel tight as he gently squeezed.  
“I promise.”

 

 

 _“Kosmo, did we cross a river?”_ Duchess flicked her tail as she and her friend made their way through the woods, the sound or running water reaching their ears.

 _“Yeah.”_ Kosmo’s tail began to wag, _“Yeah we did! It wasn’t this big, though.”_

 _“We must be farther down stream. At least we’re going in the right direction.”_ Kosmo barked happily as he bounded forward. _“What are you doing?”_

 _“Crossing! We gotta get on the right side!”_ The pyrenees looked back over to his friend. _“Come on!”_

 _“Oh. O-oh ho ho! No.”_ Duchess sat down, giving her friend a flat glare. _“I am not getting wet.”_

 _“But, we have to get to the other side.”_ Kosmo whined, _“Please, Duchess. Come on!”_

 _“We didn’t get wet when we first crossed!”_ The cat’s tail swished behind her, _“Besides, my coat will be ruined.”_

 _“Just get on my back. I promise I’ll keep you dry.”_ Kosmo lowered his head, laying down after a moment, _“You can trust me, Duchess.”_

 

The white cat continued to glare, her eyes sweeping around, almost hoping to see a log or branch or stones or something in the immediate area that she could use to cross.  
 _“It looks too fast.”_ she tried, _“What if we both get swept up in the current?”_

 _“We’ll be okay. Come on.”_ Kosmo slowly wagged his tail, ears lowering as he gave the best doe-eyes he could manage.

 _“Ugh. No, stop. No puppy-dog eyes! I yield!”_ Duchess was going to regret this. She was already shivering, fur standing on end as she made her way over to her friend and carefully got onto his back.

 

Kosmo wagged his tail, barking happily as he slowly stood up, _“Hold on, tight.”_ He made his slow walk over to the river. Duchess’s fur poofed out more than either pet thought possible, her claws flexing and tensing, causing this dog to whine when they poked into his skin.

 

 _“I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.”_ Duchess yowled as Kosmo slowly slipped into the water. She only grew louder as the pyrenees was submerged and arched her back, tail raised high. _“I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!”_

 _“Don’t struggle so much or you’ll fall.”_ Kosmo said, carefully doggy paddling to the other side of the river. _“We’re almost halfway there.”_

 

Water lapped up around her, soaking her paws, and Duchess only yowled louder and louder in distress. Kosmo lowered his ears, they were starting to hurt and ring with how noisy his friend was being. He only offered her words of encouragement, however.  
 _“You’re doing fine. We’re almost there, Duchess.”_

 

 _“Hate! Despise! Detest!”_ Duchess’s claws flexed, digging a bit into her friend’s back. Kosmo whined at the sharp pain, but pressed on, determined to get his friend to the other side, safely. _“This is the worst thing ever! I-- Kosmo! Tree!”_

 

Kosmo turned his head, just in time to see a large branch making its way towards them. Kosmo panicked, swimming faster as he tried to make it to the other end of the river. _“Jump!”_

_“But, Kosmo,”_

_“Do it!”_

 

Kosmo felt the cat shift, before finally seeing as his friend lunged forward, falling half into the water, half onto the other side, safely. He was then met with the large branch crashing into his head. He submerged, briefly, dazed before managing to resurface and paddled around.

 _“Kosmo! No, this way!”_ Kosmo turned his body around, _“That’s it. Follow my voice!”_ Kosmo carefully, slowly, swam to the correct side of the stream, pulling himself onto the bank and flopped over. _“Are you okay?”_

 _“Yeah.”_ Kosmo felt Duchess purr as she lowered her head, licking at the spot the branch had hit him. _“Just got turned around. I’m okay.”_

 _“Oh, you silly dog.”_ Duchess laid down beside her friend. _“Take a break. We’ll get back to walking once you’re better.”_

Kosmo wanted to argue, but honestly? A break sounded good. Sounded great. He closed his eyes, his head throbbing as he relaxed. A few minutes and he’d be ready to go.

 

 

 

It was midday, and the group had searched the woods countless times, each time Keith tried going deeper and deeper, screaming out for his and Lance’s pets. Each time they came up empty handed.

“We’re going to find them.” Pidge reassured her friends as Hunk set out some hot chocolate. It was honestly too warm for the drink, but it did help calm and settle the group. “We’ve got all weekend to look.”

 

“And what happens if we don’t find them before the weekend’s up?” Keith muttered, staring down at his mug, holding it tight in his hands. “Then what?”

 

Pidge and Hunk exchanged looks, but it was Lance who spoke.  
“Then I’ll stay here and keep looking.” Lance turned his head, “I’ll stay until I find them.”

“Lance, you can’t skip work for days on end just because of the pets.” Hunk said, as gently as possible. “It’s a great idea in theory, but in reality you’ll definitely get fired from the grocery store.”

“I hate that job, anyway.” the Cuban huffed, “Stupid customers and stupid managers.” He bitterly drank his hot chocolate. “I’ll be fine. I’ve been trying to find a new job, anyway.”

 

“Lance,” Keith slowly raised his head, but the taller boy cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear it, mullet.” Lance glared, “I’m going to find Duchess and Kosmo and then I’ll bring you your big, dumb, stupid dog so you two can be big dumb stupids together.”

 

Two mugs of hot chocolate fell to the ground, staining the carpet as Keith threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Lance. Between raspy, shaking breaths and rattling sobs, Keith thanked Lance over and over. Lance carefully wrapped his arms around the Korean, lightly rubbing his back as his friend sobbed and cried.

 

Hunk and Pidge quietly left the room, going back outside to look around the woods once more, leaving the two alone with each other.


End file.
